1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving control apparatus, a motor driving control method, and a motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with the development of motor technologies, motors having various sizes have been used in diverse technical fields.
In general, a motor is driven by rotating a rotor by using a permanent magnet and a coil having polarity changing according to an applied current. Initially, a brush type motor having a coil in a rotor was provided, which, however, had a problem in that a brush thereof was abraded or sparks were generated.
Thus, recently, various types of brushless motors have been used globally. A brushless motor, eliminating mechanical contact units such as a brush, a rectifier, or the like, is a DC motor driven by using an electronic commutating mechanism instead. The brushless motor may include a stator configured as a permanent magnet and a rotor having coils corresponding to a plurality of phases and rotating by magnetic force generated by phase voltages of the respective coils.
In order to effectively drive a brushless motor, commutation of respective coils of the stator is required to be made at an appropriate time, and such commutation may be made by performing switching on the respective coils.
For such switching, a driving control signal (e.g., a PWM) signal using a DC current is used, and such a driving control signal has a predetermined frequency. As a frequency of a driving control signal used in a motor device, a frequency band of 10 KHz to 30 KHz is generally used.
However, if the frequency of the driving control signal is low, capacitance required for a filter of the motor driving control apparatus is increased, resulting in a problem in that a size of a capacitor constituting a circuit is required to be increased.
Also, such increased capacitance lengthens a filtering delay, and such a delay generates ripples in the motor device, a factor degrading stability.
The related art document below relates to a motor technology, which, however, does not provide a solution to the foregoing problems.